


The Firelord's Promise

by brokenvhs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Extended Story, F/F, Slow Burn, story focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenvhs/pseuds/brokenvhs
Summary: A continuation of my previous fic, To Heal.*has major spoilers for Shadow of KyoshiKyoshi must meet with Firelord Zoryu to see if he has kept his promise of freeing the imprisoned Saowan clan. Tensions are high but Kyoshi and her Team Avatar will do whatever it takes to bring proper justice to the Saowan clan and the man who stood in for Yun's execution.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 113





	1. Nomad's Land

The distance from Yokoya to the Fire Nation wasn’t particularly far, but sometimes a sky bison could be unreliable in long distances. It didn’t help that everyone from the estate (minus Aunt Mui) decided to join in on Kyoshi’s “diplomatic” meeting with the Firelord. Even the Flying Opera Company begrudgingly tagged along as back up. They weren’t in support of dabbling with the authorities but they still swore loyalty to their brothers and sisters. 

They found themselves in a canyon, the slightly rougher areas of the Fire Nation wilderness that bordered the capital. To get to the capital was about a day’s journey on foot, but it was already nearing dusk. Everyone made camp while the sun was beginning to set. 

Kyoshi stood away from the camp, attempting to earthbend, something that should be more than familiar to her. While her state of bending improved since the day Hei-ran arrived at the estate, Kyoshi still found herself struggling with bending. She lifted up a large chunk of the ground in front of her, but it began to swivel around as she tried to push it forward. It was fragile and unbalanced, crumbling before it could make impact with anything. Her face strained as she tried again, feeling like it was more of an effort than it should be. 

Rangi noticed Kyoshi struggling, seeing the Avatar having to face the obstacle of basic bending was a sorry sight. But Rangi remembered her promise, and she knew what to do in a moment like this. 

She walked up behind Kyoshi, observing the towering girl as she tried to hold another chunk of stone before it collapsed. “Having trouble?”

Kyoshi shook her head with a stoic face. Rangi then stood in front of her with a knowing smirk. “Are you sure?”

Kyoshi then remembered the promise she made to Rangi, to be more honest with her when she needed to. She exhaled, letting the fourth attempt at shifting earth fall to the ground. 

“I’ve just been having trouble with bending lately. Like yesterday, I couldn’t even bend a puddle, now I can’t even bend my native element.”

Rangi began to understand the severity of the situation. At first, she thought her superstition about the Avatar not learning the elements in order was becoming true, but she knew that saying that wouldn’t help. So she had other ideas. 

Rangi lightly tugged on the sleeve of Kyoshi’s kimono, getting her attention. “How about some firebending practice? This time we can actually start with fire fists.”

Rangi stood back and reeled her arm behind her and swiftly let out a quick but forceful flame from her fist, like a sudden fiery jab. Kyoshi observed, noting the delicate details she might have missed the first time she properly learned the technique. She copied her motions to the best of her ability, only to have produced a light spark from her knuckles. She hid her face in her hands, filled with aggravation. 

“I don’t understand! I was fine a few days ago, now it’s like my bending disappeared overnight.”

Rangi’s concern grew, she wasn’t sure if this was something that she could help with. Jinpa stood off to the side listening to their conversation, but after Kyoshi’s last statement he decided to join the group. 

“Maybe it has something to do with your chi flow,” said Jinpa while stroking his chin.

Kyoshi remembered her lessons about chi flow at the Air Temples. She learned about its place as the energy that connects all life, more or less the ultimate life source. But she also learned that it is the life force of the  _ bender _ , giving them the powers they possess. And as a result, she learned about chi block, an instance where bending is rendered almost useless by some physical or mental obstacle. She wasn’t being attacked in any way so she crossed off physical obstacles from the possibilities. All that was left was the more tricky of the two.

“Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t had a chi block sooner, especially with your run-in with the Yellow Necks.”

Kyoshi remembered the injuries she took from her fight with Xu Ping, which should have been a complete block of her chi from everything the Monks told her. Yet she was still able to bend after her recovery. So why was this happening now?

Rangi wasn’t entirely knowledgeable about chi, as it was a concept that was never taught in-depth at the Academy. However, she tried to move the conversation in the right direction. “Is there a way to unblock her chi?”

“Well, one way to do that is to connect to your spiritual side. Sometimes this could mean visiting a spiritual place or something as simple as clearing your mind and emotions through meditation. It all depends on how bad your chi block is.”

It was strange for Kyoshi. In terms of being the Avatar, she still had trouble connecting with the spiritual, mainly since most of her encounters with it left her in dire situations. But this gave her an idea.

“Maybe I can try going into the Spirit World, there's nothing more spiritual than talking with your past lives, right?”

Jinpa thought about it for a moment and quickly nodded in agreement. “I don’t see why it couldn’t work.”

But then an air of doubt came over Kyoshi, she looked down. “But at the same time, I’ve only gotten it to work on rare occasions. The only thing I’ve noticed is that I was able to enter the Spirit World whenever I was in a spiritual place, and as far as I know, there aren’t any spiritual places near he-”

Suddenly, a rustling came from the bushes next to camp that caught everyone off guard. It stopped for a moment before rustling again. It also sounded as if voices were coming from them. At that point everyone became alert. Rangi held out a ball of fire in her hand and Kirima brought a stream out from her water skin, ready to attack. Kyoshi got into her earthbending stance before she remembered her chi block, awkwardly dropping her hands.

Rangi stepped toward the bush, a stern authority in her voice. “Who's there! Show yourself!”

Suddenly, four different people rolled out from the small bush. They were wearing light Fire Nation clothing with long sleeves and carried small bags and satchels. One of them, a somewhat scrawny man with a big beard and spectacles, held up his hands trying to stop the tension. 

“Hey, hey, we mean no harm! We didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

Kirima raised an eyebrow. “Oh really, then why don’t you explain what you're doing out here in the first place. Who are you people?”

At that moment, Jinpa noticed something about the group. They were all wearing necklaces, more specifically necklaces made from fire lilies. Jinpa’s eyes widened. He moved past Rangi to meet the group.

“You-your all nomads, aren’t you.”

The bearded man smiled at the sudden recognition. “Yes my good man, more specifically we’re Fire Nation nomads.”

Kirimia and Rangi slowly let their guard down, both confused at Jinpa’s interaction. He shook the bearded man’s hand, keeping his polite demeanor. 

Kirima walked up to the group of nomads. “That still doesn’t explain what you're doing out here.”

“Why, we’re out on a spiritual journey to find enlightenment. We’re here to find Szeto’s Pillar.”

A feeling of suspicion came over Kirima. “Szeto’s what?”

The bearded man turned off to the side and pointed out into the distance. “Szeto’s Pillar.”

Surrounded by a sea of cooled molten rock stood a towering, monolithic pillar of stone. With its height, it was able to partially block out the sun as it was setting. 

The bearded man continued to gaze off into the distance. “During the age of Avatar Szeto, one of the volcanos near the Fire Nation capital was erupting, causing mass hysteria and panic for the people. But Szeto stopped the magma flow from the safety of his stone pillar. Now, these volcanoes will stay dormant for years to come. This pillar has become a sort of sacred spot, a place to stand where one of the great Avatars once stood.”

This gave Kyoshi an idea. Not only did she have a spiritual place to unblock her chi, but this could be an opportunity to speak with Szeto. She was able to contact Kuruk and Yangchen, this could be the next step. 

She turned to Rangi, whispering so the nomads wouldn’t overhear. “This might be my chance, if I can get my chi flow back by tomorrow we’ll be able to make it into the capital safely.”

Rangi let out a light chuckle, realizing this was Kyoshi’s way of asking to leave. “You don’t have to tell me twice, go on ahead.”

Kyoshi smiled and kissed Rangi on her forehead before starting a light jog towards the Pillar. 

The bearded man halted his conversation with Jinpa to note Kyoshi’s sudden leave. “Gee, your friend there is pretty excited to see the Pillar.”

Jinpa nervously rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, she can be a bit….enthusiastic sometimes.”

The bearded man let out a hearty laugh before surveying the area. “Well, it looks like you're all settled in pretty nicely, I guess our journey can wait till tomorrow. But in the meantime….”

The bearded man and the other three nomads all pulled out jars filled with a strange looking liquid.

“Who wants to drink cactus juice and find spiritual enlightenment!”

\-----------------------------

Night quickly came over the canyon, the campfire lit up the darkness and spirits were high. Mostly. The nomads were already in full swing with some of their “spiritual” exercises. Jinpa decided to join in to varying degrees of success. He thought that cactus juice was a spiritual cleanser, like what onion-banana juice was back at the Air Temples. Now he was laughing hysterically at the wildlife and his own airbending while the nomads incoherently argued about who opened the most of their seven chakras. 

Kirima and Wong were both amused and terrified at Jinpa’s state. The airbender was known to be somewhat of a stickler for good behavior, but now he had no regard for proper manners. Hei-ran looked as if her soul was leaving her body, watching everything that was unfolding alongside the other two members of the Flying Opera Company. She had her blackboard and chalk but even her words couldn’t communicate the confusion and distaste she felt. Atuat almost tried the cactus juice, but after seeing how Jinpa fared after trying it she decided against it.

Rangi half paid attention to the antics that were taking place, but part of her mind was elsewhere. There was a lot of uncertainty for what tomorrow would hold. Even though she was the Avatar’s bodyguard, she was also part of the Fire Nation military. Now she would have to face the idea of going against her own nation’s leader. She had fought to stop corruption in many other parts of the world, but it was a different beast to deal with corruption in her own home. If Zoryu had not kept his promise, then that means Rangi would have to go against her own code of honor. 

But then another thought came to her. She had said before that she wished to share the greatness of the Fire Nation with the rest of the world, but with everything that was happening she was beginning to question how true that “greatness” really was. The more she thought about it, the more it upset her. The Saowan clan was charged not for the few people that were creating pushback, but for the entire clan itself. Chaejin and Huazo obviously had their hand in starting a commotion but there were those who were arrested without knowing what was even happening. It made her stomach churn.

But then she became much more grateful for Kyoshi, she could have pretended that Zoryu’s treatment of the Saowan clan never happened and let them all be imprisoned, or worse. But she didn’t. She became a headache for both Zoryu and the chancellors. The Firelord was trying to make an easy solution for a not so easy problem, which might cause greater harm to his people and his own status than he may realize. Kyoshi wasn’t out for what she believed was revenge, she was out for stopping injustice enacted by those who were the supposed preservers of justice. But the possibility of killing Zoryu was still a thorn in Rangi’s side, the consequences for it could be much greater than the Saowan’s imprisonment. What could Kyoshi be gaining if she went through with it?

Then on that thought, Rangi realized Kyoshi was still at the Pillar even though hours had already passed. She might be having trouble getting into the Spirit World. Rangi remembered her promise to Kyoshi, as she got up from her seat. 

She leaned over to Atuat. “I’m going to go check up on her. Could you keep an eye on Jinpa for me?”

The healer chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll make sure he doesn’t embarrass himself...well any more than he already has.”

As she said that, Jinpa was reaching for another glass of cactus juice before Hei-ran took the drink out of his hands and threw it into the bushes.

\------------------------------

The terrain of the cooled magma was uneven, like trying to maneuver through a valley filled with millions of small hills. Rangi skipped from the peak of each mound, getting closer to the Pillar. Once she arrived, she noticed a stone stairway around it, one that was built at some point after Szeto’s time. She ascended to the spiraling staircase, noting just how tall the Pillar actually was. Once she made it to the top, she found her Yokoya girl meditating. 

At least that's what it looked like at first. As Rangi moved closer she could see the strain in Kyoshi’s brow, like someone trying their hardest to look as if they were at peace. Kyoshi let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes. She turned her head to see Rangi.

“Still having trouble?” 

Kyoshi looked back out into the distance, feeling the soft breeze that such a high spot gave her. “Yeah….But I’m still not getting anywhere. I’m the only one who can bend the four elements and communicate with the Spirit World and right now I can do neither of those two things. Some Avatar I am, huh….”

Rangi gave her a concerned pout. “You seem to forget really quickly don’t you,” she said as she shifted to sit beside Kyoshi. “You may think that you have to face your Avatar duties alone, but you don’t. I’ll be here for you, even if I can only help a little.”

Kyoshi’s sardonic tone quickly changed to sincerity. She didn’t forget, but it was still nice to remember that Rangi meant what she said that night. “Thank you….”

“Now, maybe you just need a partner,” Rangi crossed her legs and put her hands together in the same position that Kyoshi was in. “Try breathing with me.”

Kyoshi straightened herself and closed her eyes, waiting for Rangi’s orders. It was like doing Horse stance again, except without the pain in her legs.

“Now do as I do…..In.”

Kyoshi inhaled at her command, letting it linger as long as it needed to.

“And out…..”

She exhaled through her nose. Already she had a greater sense of flow than she had when she was alone. 

“In…..”

She inhaled again, she was fully in sync with Rangi. While the Avatar was uncertain of her many bending abilities, she felt comforted by the fact that she still had air on her side. 

“And out….”

Kyoshi could feel Rangi’s warmth beside her, every breath like an ember slowly growing its flame. It was relaxing and stimulating at the same time.

Soon the words were fading out, but she still kept into the flow of her breathing before she was doing it instinctually. Sound began to fade out completely, her mind becoming clear. She stayed in that silence for a little bit.

Then she felt a cool air come over her, like that of a mist coming over the mountains. She slowly began to open her eyes, seeing the abstract clouds that enveloped the Spirit World before she heard a voice. A voice that sounded experienced yet rough.

“It’s about time you showed up, you're a few months late.”


	2. A Bureaucrat's Word

It was strange to see Avatar Szeto without his iconic headwear, showing a patch of hair tied up in a Fire Nation top knot. His demeanor appeared cold and clinical, yet there was still a warm openness about him. He didn’t exude any of the energy of Yangchen or Kuruk, there was just a dry formality to his posture and speech. 

“It took you quite a while to get here.”

There wasn’t a hint of judgment in his voice, he was just stating the obvious. Kyoshi looked down after his introduction. “I apologize for not meeting you sooner. With things the way they are right now, trying to contact my past lives has been a bit of a challenge.” 

Szeto smiled slightly, slowly raising a hand. “Don’t fret my child, it's all in good time. Now….. what would you like to know from a stuffy old bureaucrat like me.”

His sarcasm was disarming for Kyoshi, letting her tension alleviate somewhat. But some of it returned as she remembered the problem at hand. “Szeto, do you know anything about chi block?”

The old Avatar sat, letting out a short hum of thought before responding. “My experience with chi block hasn’t been particularly bountiful, but I know one thing for certain. If it isn’t a broken bone, then its something else that's holding you back.”

Kyoshi looked at Szeto, fully puzzled by his advice. His eyes narrowed.

“Kyoshi, is there something that's holding you back?”

It took her a moment to realize what he was saying. With that bit of emphasis, the problem became obvious. Her face was serious, her brow furrowing.

“A lot. Maybe more than I realize. I have to go to the capital tomorrow and…. There's a chance I might have to do something drastic. It could throw everything into chaos. I…..I just don’t know what to do.”

The fog of the Spirit World began to intensify, almost enveloping Szeto before he spoke through the mist. “So….. you're blocked by uncertainty.”

Kyoshi raised her head up moments after hearing this. It was so simple, but it got to the core of her issue. Szeto could see this realization in her.

“Let me give you some bureaucratic advice. No matter what, you’ll have to face uncertainty in life. And when you have as important of a role as being the Avatar, your decisions hold greater consequences.”

The mist began to subside, along with some of Kyoshi’s worries.

“There were many times where I had to make tough choices for the sake of the Fire Nation. I did everything in my power to do what was best for the people. Sometimes, compromises had to be made. But there are times when negotiation is pointless, you can’t compromise the sanctity of human life. Those were some of my hardest choices. And it seems that you’ve found yourself in something of a hard decision yourself..”

The cool air of the Spirit World was beginning to warm up again, the mist was regressing backward. Kyoshi was trying to hold on, to listen to Szeto’s last words.

“I give you one piece of advice young Avatar, never let your mind be closed in. Remember to consider the bigger picture. I’ve been watching your journey for a while now. I’ve seen the path you’ve taken to seek justice, or more so, to seek revenge. And while you were down this road, so much has changed in so little time. Never let yourself be bogged down by tunnel vision, as its been one of my greatest weaknesses. 

“Kuruk told you of his neglect for the issues of the physical world and Yangchen for her neglect of the Spirit World, well I am guilty of neglecting the plights of the other three nations. I spent so much time propping up the Fire Nation and its economy, I forgot my role as a world diplomat. A humanitarian for all nations. I let the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes fall under hard times while my home nation prospered. It’s something that I regret, even now. 

“But you know the Avatar is meant to help the world, I’ve already seen that. Now it’s only a matter of how to help it. Again, remember the ripples that your actions will have on these people. Don’t just think about now, think about what this will mean for the next few generations. Whether good or bad, you will make an impact. Now you must know your own influence.”

The mist was almost gone, Szeto was starting to fade in Kyoshi’s vision.

“I hope my words will give you the confidence you need to face these hard choices, whatever they may be.”

Kyoshi smiled at Szeto. There was still a feeling of uneasiness in her, as tomorrow was still uncertain. But Szeto’s support was something that gave her the strength to do what must be done. “Thank you, Szeto.”

\-------------------------------------------

Kyoshi opened her eyes to see the molten landscape from the Pillar’s vantage point. She exhaled one last time, still in sync with Rangi. She turned to face her, the firebender still had her eyes closed. But Rangi slowly opened them when she noticed Kyoshi had stopped the breathing exercise.

“Did it work?”

Kyoshi remembered why she was up there in the first place. She slowly stood up and took a step back, lifting a chunk from the Pillar and using all her force throwing it against the canyon walls. Then she kicked a leg up, letting out a stream of flames in its path. She still felt some resistance, but not on the same level as she had before. She quickly looked back at Rangi.

“It’s still shaky, but it's much better now. I might be slow right now, but I’m getting back to normal.”

Rangi smiled at her, but with a slight pout. Kyoshi noticed the change in her look, slightly concerned.

“I was hoping I’d get to train you again.”

Kyoshi’s concern quickly washed away at the firebender’s playful comment.

“Well, that doesn’t mean you can’t.” 

She smiled again, thinking about the hours upon hours they had spent training together, how they were still learning from one another. Rangi glanced back at the camp. 

“Come on, lets get back before Jinpa starts singing again.”

\------------------------

Kyoshi found her team in a moment of stillness, with Jinpa sprawled on the ground trying to recover from his cactus juice binge and the rest of her group mostly sitting by the campfire. It seems that everyone except for Kirima, though Hei-ran was different since she was in the middle of one of her five-minute power naps. 

Kyoshi and Rangi found their place by the fire, right next to the Fire Nation nomads who had completely passed out. Kyoshi looked to the side slightly concerned. “Are they okay?”

Rangi just shrugged with an air of exhaustion as she sighed. Kyoshi didn’t bother to check, since they most likely have done this many times before. 

Kirima noted Kyoshi’s arrival, raising her head up slightly. “So…. did you talk to your old friend up there.”

Kyoshi nodded slightly. “I did.”

“....and?”

Kyoshi fidgeted in her seat, staring into the fire. “He gave me some helpful advice, and I think I’m ready for tomorrow. I’m gonna be prepared for whatever comes next, but I’m just holding on to Zoryu sticking to his word.”

Kirima stared into the fire as well. After a moment she let out a light chuckle before throwing in another log. She got and headed over to her tent. 

“For your sake, I hope you're right.”


	3. Throw Away Your Honor, Rally In The Streets

As the groups entered Caldera, there was a noticeable tension in the air. People who passed by looked as if they were in a hurry. Kyoshi assumed it was due to her being in her makeup and headpiece, the signatures of the imposing Earth Kingdom Avatar. 

As they continued down into the inner city, the streets got quieter. The unease in the air was palpable. After a while, the group stopped realizing that there was almost no one around. 

“Is it usually this quiet?” said Kyoshi. 

Rangi shook her head. “No, its never been this empty before. Either everyone left the city or stayed inside.”

The group continued its way through the city, finding more empty streets. As they turned a corner, Kyoshi saw something that made her stomach sink.

Banners were spread over the walls of numerous homes and businesses. They were red, with bold white text. The life from Kyoshi’s face seemed to slowly dissipate as she read the banner.

_ “THE FIRELORD WILL BE HOSTING A PUBLIC HEARING TONIGHT IN REGARDS TO THE ARREST OF THE SAOWAN CLAN” _

It wasn't a confirmation that Zoryu had broken his promise, but the phrasing didn’t give much certainty that he kept it. The only hope that it gave to Kyoshi was that there was still time to make sure he remembers the consequences of betraying her trust.

Kyoshi turned to her group. Everyone seemed to have the same defeated look after reading the banners. Everyone was silent at first but then Wong spoke up. “Well, what do we do now?”

Kyoshi sighed before turning to the Fire Nation royal palace, a distant monolith just like Szeto’s Pillar. “I guess I’m going to have to give Zoryu a little reminder about breaking promises.”

Rangi was unsettled by the implications of that statement, but more than that she was confused. The Fire Nation was quick to action, and yet it doesn’t feel like anyone has taken note of what was going on. Zoryu had waited until now to actually address the issue but it doesn’t seem like anyone had noticed the arrests. 

Or maybe they did. Why was there no one in the streets if a public address was about to be made soon.

Then from nowhere, two younger men ran past the group, heading towards a crowd of people blocking part of the streets. Kyoshi was surprised no one noticed sooner. The crowd was facing a battalion of Fire Nation foot soldiers, all of which were on komodo rhinos. The tension Kyoshi felt when they first arrived in Caldera had skyrocketed. She didn’t know why these two groups were facing each other but she was certain of one thing, they were moments away from a potential disaster.

From the battalion, one of the soldiers moved to the front of the line. He removed his helmet, revealing a man who looked as if he were a few years older than Kyoshi with a beard and topknot. “Your rally must disperse now! We understand your complaints but if you do not stand down we will have to disperse you by force! This is your final warning!”

Out of the crowd of Fire Nation citizens, a younger man in ragged clothes moved to the front. He cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice out to the far off battalion. “Well, this is  _ your _ final warning! We said before, we do not associate with Chaejin or his conspiracy. We associate with the innocent Saowan and Saowan supporters that you imprisoned without reason. We will not disperse until they are freed!”

Kyoshi was wrong about a disaster being moments away, now it was only seconds away. 

The military commander sneered at the crowd before spitting on the ground. “So be it! You all brought this on yourselves.” The commander got back on his komodo rhino and pointed towards the crowd. “Alright men, prepare yourselves.”

Kyoshi almost couldn’t believe what was happening. All her thoughts about talking with the Firelord had been completely erased from her mind, now she needed to stop these people from getting hurt. And she needed to do it now.

She glanced over to Rangi for guidance but she was more mortified than Kyoshi was. Frozen in utter disbelief. She was about to witness the Fire Nation attack its own people. It was like she was staring into pure chaos. 

Kyoshi couldn’t wait any longer, so she had to take drastic measures.

Rangi began to open her mouth to speak. “What are they doing!?” As she finished her last word, she noticed Kyoshi wasn’t beside her. She was running straight for the crowd. 

With the pace that Kyoshi was sprinting, she looked like she was dust stepping by accident. The protestors huddled together, ready to stand their ground before one of them noticed Kyoshi running towards them. 

“Wait, isn’t that the Ava-” 

She sped right past them, almost blowing their signs out of their hands. Without a second thought, Kyoshi made a stone barrier between the protestors and the soldiers. The komodo rhinos stopped in their tracks, some sliding before almost hitting the wall. Kyoshi, still running, jumped up to the top of the wall. She found the soldiers in a state of utter confusion.

The commander caught Kyoshi’s gaze. “What is the meaning of this?!”

In an instant, Kyoshi’s mood changed from panic to imposing authority. She stood tall at the top of the barrier. “These people are not harming anyone. I will not allow you to go any further!”

The commander took another look at Kyoshi, starting to make connections in his head. “Ah, so you're the Avatar. Well if you're the supposed protector of the Four Nations, then shouldn’t you be helping us. These troublemakers are desecrating the honor of our Firelord.”

“I am not here to help you threaten the lives of innocent people to preserve your Firelord’s ‘honor’.”

Hushed whispers came from the demonstrators. Kyoshi stood her ground, still holding up the wall. She had prepared for the worst-case scenario, but this wasn’t even close to what she could have imagined. But it didn’t matter now, she had to keep the people safe. 

The commander scowled intensely. “You're either with us or against us. Stand down, now!”

Kyoshi responded with a cold, piercing stare. She showed no hint of yielding. “I bow to no one. Especially to the likes of you.”

Outside of her vision, Kirima smiled slyly. The Avatar was still keeping to her  _ daofei _ code, even if it wasn’t the way she would have thought back when they first inducted her into the group. But her thought subsided as she saw Rangi running towards the commotion. The rest of the group hesitantly followed suit. 

The battalion stared down for a moment. The young commander clenched his fist, heat radiating from the palm ready to burst. As the tension between the two grew and grew, the young commander suddenly let loose a flaming stream towards Kyoshi. Some of that panic from before came back into Kyoshi, but she kept her cool as she smoothly slid off the wall and onto the ground. The fire hit the barrier, leaving a steaming ashy mark on the stone. 

Kyoshi almost shook the ground as she landed. She found herself face to face with a pack of armored komodo rhinos and their riders. One of the horned beasts dashed towards her, its tail turning to attack. She dodged the tail but noticed it wasn’t aiming for her. It struck the barrier with full force, leaving a crater in the stone structure. 

A hint of Kyoshi’s true self emerged as she saw the wall begin to break, a fear that she couldn’t keep it up for long. But she couldn’t show that fear when she faced the soldiers. She had to get rid of the komodo rhinos, and in return, she had to take a risk.

Of all the elements she learned so far, air was the one she had the least experience with. Her time in the Air Temples was short-lived, so she never got a clear grasp on airbending. But she knew a few techniques. Now she was banking on one to give her the upper hand.

Kyoshi took a deep breath, the armored beasts preparing themselves to advance. Her hands slowly spiraled to her chest with quick fluidity. She let them rest there for a moment. Then instead of exhaling, she pushed her hands forward with her fingers extended out. A great wind came from the movement, a wind so strong that it threw some of the soldiers off their komodo rhino. They tumbled down the street like a boulder going down a hill. As the strength of the wind grew, it was able to knock the komodo rhinos off their feet. She had practically knocked down the defense of the entire battalion.

Kyoshi surprised herself with her own power, considering the state it was in last night. But she quickly shifted back to cold authority as she saw there was still one person left. The commander rose from his toppled komodo rhino, his eyes filled with rage. 

“Is this a game to you!?” The commander spoke with venom in his words. “We’ve been ordered to handle any Saowan sympathizers, that’s our job, and you think you can just show up and start causing more trouble? Who do you think you are?!”

“She’s the Avatar,” a voice next to Kyoshi spoke. She looked down to her side to find Rangi, her arms crossed. There was a burning intensity in her eyes. “And you have no authority to arrest these people.”

The commander was about to respond until he saw who was speaking. His anger slowly shifted into smugness. “Well, if it isn’t the little lieutenant.”

Rangi’s face stiffened even more. “No need to act unprofessional Commander Jiran.” The girl stepped forward. “At least no more than you already have. We’re here on official decree by Firelord Zoryu and from where I stand your actions are violating his commands.”

Rangi pulled out the letter addressed to Kyoshi, the one that detailed the removal of the Saowans from imprisonment. Jiran took the letter, scanning through it. He chuckled at each passage until he saw the official seal at the bottom. He glanced at both Kyoshi and Rangi with a bitter stare. 

“He never told any of us about this……” He took a look at the red banners, some still flapping from the wind of Kyoshi’s airbending. “Is that what this ‘public hearing’ is about.”

“From what I understand, yes.” There was great restraint in the way that Rangi spoke, it was something that Kyoshi had never seen before, at least to this extent. Whoever Jiran was, he must have commanded great respect. 

Then Jiran burned the letter in his hand. “But it seems you’ve forgotten one important thing, my little lieutenant. I’m still the authority around here. Whatever I say goes. Not only that, but I outrank you! I outranked when you first joined our military and I outrank you now. You might think being the best from your 'All-Girls Academy' and the Avatar’s personal bodyguard makes you better than me, but trust me it doesn’t. You have  _ no _ authority over me!”

When Jiran finished his arrogant, meandering rant, Kyoshi almost had her jaw to the floor. She’d never seen anyone have to gall to talk to her like that, not since the incident at North Chung-Ling. Kyoshi felt a wave of burning anger start to rise to the surface, she wanted to wipe this Jiran guy off of the face of the Earth. But she waited for Rangi to respond.

The firebender just stood there, silent at first. Jiran’s smug smile grew at the silence until he saw Rangi’s face again. She didn’t respond with the defeat and disdain that he was hoping for, but a slight smirk.

“Well, it looks like you haven’t changed at all.”

Kyoshi thought the attempt at an insult was surprisingly polite, that is until she saw the wild fury that came over Jiran. Her instinct came back, that feeling when disaster was about to strike. Only this time she knew exactly what to do. 

It was only a moment before Jiran reeled his arm back, ready to make a fire fist. Rangi didn’t move an inch, she still stood right in front of him. Then he extended his fist out. But in the middle of the movement, he suddenly felt cold. No flame was produced, but he did find his arm encased completely in ice. 

The pride in anger in his eyes gave way to a pitiful fear. He looked around to see where the source of water came from, only to see Kyoshi had a water skin tucked next to her fans. His eyes then moved to Rangi, who was still smirking. 

She didn’t say anything, he wasn’t worth the words. He wasn’t worth the bending either as she hooked him right in the area between his jaw and nose. The force of the strike sent him backwards and onto the floor. His limp body got up off the ground, wiping the blood from his nose and fidgeting a broken tooth. The fury came back into his eyes, this time they were more bloodshot. 

“You got a death wish or something!?” The commander’s juvenile side was starting to show.

Jiran flailed his arms back into a fighting stance. He was able to melt the ice of his hand by straining his firebending. Once the area covering his palm had melted, he accidentally let out a raging stream of fire. It felt like the misguided rage of an untamed platypus bear. 

Rangi returned the fighting stance with a greater sense of dignity and patience. There was still fire in her eyes, but she knew how to use it properly. Kyoshi did the same, standing by her side. 

Jiran chuckled at the gesture. “Fighting alongside your Avatar friend are you? If you wanted to have an honorable death you should have called for Agni Kai.”

“Trust me, I don’t plan on having an honorable death. I may have kept to our code honor for a long time, but after today I don’t think I want it anymore.” 

Kyoshi’s eyes widened, surprised both at the statement and the level of sincerity behind it.

Rangi stared at Jiran with complete contempt. “I’d rather be disgraced than be like you.”

Jiran’s rage began to build and build. It was only a matter of time before he would strike again. 

Kyoshi was worried, she was worried with what Jiran was going to do next but also with what Rangi was saying. She’s known her for many years and she was always someone who was loyal to the code of honor. Now she was suddenly denouncing it, in front of one of her superiors no less. Kyoshi was worried with how quickly Rangi’s beliefs were shifting after all they were seeing today, but she would be lying if she said that it wasn’t a pleasant change of pace. 

The young lieutenant stood strong. “I don’t need honor. Besides……” She glanced over to Kyoshi with a light smile. “I found something better.”

It took Kyoshi everything she had to keep her composure. She forgot all about Rangi’s speech as she focused on the relief she felt seeing her glowing girl being strong. It was a rejuvenating moment of comfort right before battle, to know she had her back even at that very moment. Kyoshi knew Rangil had helped her to grow, helped her take the difficult steps to becoming the Avatar she needed to be. But now, she was starting to see how she changed Rangi. She thought about Szeto’s words in that moment, about the “Avatar’s influence.”

They stared back at Jiran, straightening their stance even more. A moment of silence and stillness permeated through the streets. The protestors watched through a hole in the barrier with great anticipation, as did the other members of Team Avatar. 

“Should we help them?” Wong whispered.

Kirima thought about it for a few seconds before she shook her head. “They can handle him, plus I want to see where this goes.”

Hei-ran stared at the two, thinking about what Rangi had said. In her years of experience, she’d seen corruption take place within the Fire Nation military, but not to this extent. In her silence, she felt a solemn relief in disgracing herself that day. By that point, she had done enough horrible things, what would the use be in adding more destruction to her resume. 

The stillness continued. The only sounds were those of the wind slightly moving the banners. Rangi, Kyoshi and Jiran kept to their stances. To Kyoshi, it felt like doing Horse stance again, only this time with life-threatening consequences instead of starting over. They stared each other down as the seconds passed.

Then the scrapping of boots broke the silence as Jiran ran towards the two, both his hands erupting into flames. 


	4. Unfortunate Truths

Jiran charged towards the two, throwing heaps of flame left and right. Kyoshi and Rangi slid to the side, narrowly missing the blasts of fire hitting the ground. As more fireballs came their way, Rangi made a circular motion with her hands, creating a shield of fire that captured Jiran’s hits. She held onto it for a moment before throwing the flames back at Jiran. He almost caught the projectile before quickly leaning back, only having part of his armor singed.

Kyoshi tried to blow out the blaze left from Jiran’s previous attacks. But before she could, Jiran kicked his heel and let out a wall of fire that was headed in her direction. She used one of her fans and her airbending to try to redirect it, but it didn’t budge. The impact made her skid across the floor and burnt part of her kimono, revealing some of the chainmail underneath. Kyoshi thought the young commander was all bark and no bite, but she was beginning to see that he had some strength.

Rangi looked back to Kyoshi worried. Her worry quickly turned to determination to get back at Jiran. She quickly moved from side to side, dodging the blaze coming from Jiran’s feet in rapid succession. As she got closer, she turned to the offensive by jumping up and delivering a fiery kick towards the commander. He dodged once again, not letting up as the fight got closer and closer. 

Kyoshi watched as the brawl went on. She didn’t know how to intervene since Rangi and Jiran were close enough that if she were to attack, she might injure Rangi by accident. She waited for a moment to break in, but she knew that this fight was personal. 

The two were surrounded by fire, creating a ring around them as they continued the duel. They were both covered in sweat and ash. Rangi was still calm and collected while Jiran looked like a pale imitation of the authority that he commanded only moments ago. The fight was like a dance of dragons, with dodging and movements that should not have been possible happening by the second. The evaded each other's attacks and tried to return them at the same time. It was a complete stalemate.

But it was only a matter of time before something broke the streak. Rangi found herself with Jiran’s fist heading straight for her, ready to blast and with no time for her to move out of the way. It was a split-second decision, she had to think quick otherwise she’d be done for. In reality, she knew she would have to take the hit, but she was still able to improvise. 

She grabbed his fist in the middle of producing a flame, stopping to fire from hitting her but burning her palm in the process. She grimaced in pain, trying to hold in the blast. Kyoshi froze up in fear. A quick tinge of the panic she felt during the fight at the estate came back. But it only took a second for her to realize what she was doing.

While Jiran had one fist in front of him, he let his other hand stay behind. He left himself completely open. Rangi didn’t hesitate after holding on to the pain of her burnt palm to use her other hand, landing a fire first right into Jiran’s chest. The force of the blow flung him out of the ring and back onto the ground, leaving a massive ashy mark. 

Rangi was breathing fast, gripping onto the burns to lessen the pain. Kyoshi let out a sigh of relief, she knew Rangi could protect herself but it still wasn’t easy to see her get hurt. Rangi walked over to Jiran who was slowly trying to get off of the ground. She crossed her arms looking down at him.

“Are you done making a fool of yourself?”

Jiran scowled at first before changing to a smug grin. He didn’t respond.

Out of the corner of Kyoshi’s eye, she noticed Jiran’s foot shift slightly. It didn’t seem like Rangi noticed it. The panic kicked in again.

In a flash, Jiran raised his leg up, aiming a stream of fire towards Rangi’s head. Kyoshi acted fast, stomping her foot to lift up a chunk of stone and launching it towards Jiran. She didn’t consider the angle so she hoped her split-second decision would work. Jiran’s foot came closer and closer. Rangi felt as if she were in slow motion, watching her fate happen right in front of her as the heat came closer to her face.

That is until the flame stopped prematurely. A large stone struck Jiran’s leg so hard it made him whirl around in his stance like a poorly made spinning top. Rangi saw another opportunity was given to her thanks to Kyoshi. As the once-proud commander was twirling in place, Rangi reeled her leg back and kicked a ball of fire that, once again, sent Jiran flying backwards with his face on the ground. It seemed to be his favorite spot that day.

Kyoshi returned to Rangi’s side as the commander slowly got back up. He didn’t have the same fury in his eyes as he saw the two of them still as sturdy as they were at the start of the battle. Rangi’s eyes even held the same level of contempt that they had at the beginning.

“I’m going to ask you again, are you done making a fool of yourself?”

Jiran was able to stand but could feel his honor was crippled. He realized if any of the other commanders heard of this, he would be demoted, or worse. He knew the Avatar would probably talk to Zoryu at some point, so the chance of that happening was likely. He lowered his hands, still clenching a fist even after he knew what the outcome of the fight was. 

He returned the contempt. “I’ll leave you two with a warning, I better not see you on these streets again.”

Rangi sneered at the commander who was suddenly trying to act dignified after everything that had happened. “Trust me, you better hope you don’t see me again.”

Anger built up in Jiran’s cheeks, huffing away as he tried to find his scattered troops. 

Kyoshi and Rangi both looked at each other, smirking as the commander lamely tried to wake up soldiers who were rendered unconscious. Kyoshi broke the tension of the moment with a joke. “I didn't realize being a big baby was a requirement for a commander's position.”

They both laughed, it was another moment of relief after the continuously building panic they both went through. Kyoshi noticed Rangi staring at her again as her laughter subsided.

“Hey,” Rangi glanced at the somewhat charred kimono. “Are you okay?”

Kyoshi nodded while brushing off some of the ash. “I’m good,” she said with confidence. Her eyes glanced over to Rangi’s hand. “How about you?”

Kyoshi held Rangi’s hand, turning it over to see the burn that was left. It wasn’t a light burn, it was a deep, bright red and almost covered the edges of her fingertips She was studying it with great concern, so much so that it was starting to show. Rangi gave her a reassuring look.

“I’m fine.”

Though it was only partially reassuring, it seemed like she was lost in thought. But Kyoshi didn’t blame her, a lot had happened over the past few minutes.

Rangi motioned her head over to the side. “We should..probably pull that wall down.”

Kyoshi almost forgot about the wall. She walked over to the stone barrier and with a slight movement of her hands slowly brought it down. She saw the awestruck gaze of the protestors and some varied looks from her team, Kirima was smiling with delight at seeing the topknot wearing firebender denounce the authorities while Hei-ran was uncertain how to feel. 

Kyoshi called out to the crowd. “Is everyone okay?”

Their faces were still frozen in awe but they all quickly nodded. From the crowd, the man who previously addressed Commander Jiran brought himself to the front to speak with Kyoshi. 

“Avatar Kyoshi…...how can we ever repay you.”

This was new for Kyoshi, gaining appreciation for her actions. Back in Ba Sing Se all her actions ever did was spark fear and ridicule but now she was seeing the flipside. She raised a hand, trying not to appear flustered. “There's no need, really.”

“Well then, you have our greatest gratitude and respect.” The man bowed along with the other demonstrators. 

Kyoshi didn’t know how to react. Respect was something that she was rarely given and to see a whole group of people express it openly was something that was hard for her to process. It dawned on her how far away her days as a maid in Yokoya were. It felt wrong not to return the gesture, so Kyoshi bowed as well. 

“And you all have my respect for standing up to Commander Jiran.”

The leader of the group smiled fondly at the statement while he was still bowed. 

Meanwhile, Rangi felt a tingle of guilt grow in the back of her mind. Seeing this group, she noticed some of them had bandages and bruises all over. They were a bitter reminder to the fact that she was still part of the Fire Nation military. It was still hard to come to terms with the brutality that those soldiers were willing to enforce against their own people. These demonstrators were more honorable than an official Fire Nation commander, maybe even more than the Firelord himself. The pain in realizing the hypocrisy in a system she followed for years would only occasionally be blocked out by the physical pain of her burn.

Kirima walked up to Kyoshi and the demonstrators. “It's great that we have your respect and all, but we should probably find a place to stay before more soldiers arrive.” 

Jinpa joined in. “It's only a matter of time before Jiran comes back and he might be coming with other commanders.” 

Kyoshi realized they hadn’t made any plans for where to stay. They could go back to their campsite, but it was a long journey that wouldn’t be worth the travel. Then the group leader interjected. 

“You could all stay at the Ember Lily Inn, that's where we’ve been hiding out for the past few days. There should be space for a few more rooms.”

Kyoshi bowed again. “We would greatly appreciate that, thank you!” 

Rangi noticed that Kyoshi was acting more formally here than she did at the Firelord’s gathering. Part of her thought it was due to the fact that she had more experience with Fire Nation customs. But more than that, it was who she was speaking to. 

Kirima nudged Kyoshi on the side. “Well if that's where we’re staying we should probably head out, now.”

Kyoshi nodded, still keeping the sense of comradery and authority she was trying to build with the demonstrators. Everyone started to follow the group, but Kyoshi stayed behind for a moment. Rangi was still lost in thought. But she saw Kyoshi waiting for her. 

The young Avatar was looking at her with warmth, a kind of warmth she hadn’t seen before. It helped to push the worrying thoughts out of her head and focus on what she had now. She walked with Kyoshi, who tried to hold her hand. Rangi grimaced from the pain of the burn she still felt on her palm. Kyoshi quickly jolted her hand away, remembering her injury. The Avatar’s warmth subsided, as she was worried about everything that happened to the firebender today.

Rangi had worried about Kyoshi before, now it was her turn to worry about Rangi.


	5. A Change For The Better

The Ember Lily Inn was a somewhat disheveled spot, hidden away in the alleys of upper Caldera. It wasn’t as much of an inn as a hastily made hideout for demonstrators and members of the Saowan clan that were trying to evade the authorities. Each room could hold two people, but sometimes they would get crowded as meetings were held between the organizers. 

When Kyoshi arrived at the Inn, there was a great celebration knowing they had the Avatar supporting them. They greeted the rest of her group, but they were hesitant with Rangi since she still wore her Fire Nation military armor. After some convincing, they let her in. But it still didn’t erase the guilt that Rangi felt. 

Sunlight crept through the cracks in the wood, the halls and the rooms were dusty all over. It didn’t feel like it was far off from the estates. Once Kyoshi and everyone else settled in, they were told about everything that had happened after she left to find Yun. The Camelia-Peony War took place during Kyoshi’s absence, it was a few days where all Saowan clan members were being arrested en masse. Some went willingly, but others resisted and fought back. Now most of them are imprisoned, only a few remain missing. The arrests halted for some time, but soon protests began among those who knew certain Saowan clan members. To some, it appeared as if the arrests were unjust and had no true motive behind them except for the charge against Chaejin and Huazo for conspiring with Yun. 

The arrests shifted from members of the Saowan clan to Saowan clan sympathizers. It had been this way for the past few days, usually in the morning. It was why the streets were empty when Kyoshi and her team arrived in the city, as the protests would usually take place at that hour. Some of the other villagers didn’t want to get involved with the demonstrations since they didn’t want to become enemies of the law and, mostly, that the imprisonment of the Saowan clan didn’t concern them. 

Kyoshi also learned of the many injuries the demonstrators took over this time. Some had light wounds while others had injuries that had not been attended to. She and Atuat took to healing as many of them as they could. Rangi watched to the sides, the feeling of guilt kept growing with the fact she couldn’t help them much in any way.

After a while, the demonstrators were back in good spirits. They had spent many hopeless days and nights trying to change circumstances for the better and it seemed that their prayers had been answered with the Avatar’s arrival. 

As the commotion died down, Kyoshi spoke with Kirima and Wong. They huddled together, trying to keep their conversation down.

Kirima looked from side to side before she spoke. “So, what's your plan with Zoryu?”

“The plan is to speak with him before he makes his public address. I don’t know what he's planning but I’m going to make sure he remembers what he's supposed to do.”

Wong interjected. “Planning on being persuasive?”

Kyoshi nodded. “I’ll have to be, otherwise there's no other options.”

Kirima spoke up a bit. “So what, you're just planning on walking up to Fire Nation royal palace and demand to speak to Zoryu? Out of nowhere?”

Kyoshi nodded again nonchalantly. “Pretty much.”

Kirima was about to object against the idea, but then she thought about it. She was the Avatar, it would be hard for anyone to try to stop her. “Well, I guess that settles it then.”

After the conversation ended, Kirima decided to quickly change the subject. “I was pretty surprised by topknot out there. I mean for someone who despises criminals, that was pretty _daofei_ of her.”

Kyoshi smiled at the comment, but it didn’t last. She was still worried about the firebender, so much had happened today and she didn’t have much time to speak with her. More than that, she wanted to heal the burn she got from her fight with Jiran. Her mind was a blur and she needed some time alone. 

Kyoshi got up from the huddled group and made her way out of the crowded room. “Excuse me, I’m going to get some water.”

\-------------------------------

Kyoshi held an old rag and a bucket. In the lower depths of the inn, there was a water pump in the middle of the lobby. No one was using it, so Kyoshi had the room to herself. She filled the bucket and soaked her rag. After that, she took a look at her reflection in the water. She could see her _daofei_ makeup was already coming off, it must have been from the fight earlier that day. 

As she wrung out the excess water from the rag, she thought about how she couldn’t remember the last time she saw her own reflection. At first, it caught her off guard, sometimes she forgot that she was wearing the makeup, so seeing her painted face was a surprise at first. With slow, pressured strokes she wiped it off from her face. She might need to put it on again before she meets with Zoryu and she didn’t want to look like she just got back from a fight (which she did).

As she washed off the last of the makeup, she looked back into the water to see her reflection without any filters. A strange feeling came over her. She saw her face, but she didn’t recognize it. It wasn’t just the bruises and the lightning scars she could see creep around her neck, or the fact that her hair was longer than she remembered, something about her was just….unfamiliar. 

But rather than feeling alienated, it was comforting to her. She kept thinking about how far away her years as a maid were, the time before her world had completely changed. She wasn’t the same person that she was those two years ago. She wasn’t even the same person she was just two days ago. After all the pain she endured and put herself through, she was really beginning to heal. 

The person she saw in the reflection was new to her. It was someone she was happy with.

But she knew that there was someone else who was changing too. Someone who might be changing too quickly. Her thoughts went back to Rangi. The firebender had experienced a great betrayal, one that she had to process and put aside so suddenly. Kyoshi knew what it was like to find out that everything you’ve worked for was all for nothing. That doesn’t just go away overnight. 

Rangi helped her to heal from all those years of hardship, now it was her turn to do the same.

She picked up the bucket of water and made her way to Rangi’s quarters.

\-----------------------------------------

Rangi was sitting down against the wall of the room, trying to produce a flame from her wounded palm. The only result she got was a weak spark and a searing pain. Her other hand could easily conjure up fire, but now her other hand was practically useless. She sighed deeply, trying to distract herself in any way she could. 

The door to her room opened slowly. Kyoshi let herself in, carrying the water bucket and trying not to spill some of it on the floor. She closed the door behind her. 

Kyoshi gave Rangi a warm glance. “Hey….”

Rangi didn’t return the glance. She continued sitting, her brow furrowed looking at the ground. “Hey…”

It was worse than Kyoshi had thought. She had to do whatever she could to get through to her.

Kyoshi crouched down, sitting next to Rangi against the wall. She leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of her face. “Is everything alright?”

Rangi still kept her eyes on the floor, barely moving them. “I’m fine.”

Kyoshi was now getting a taste of her own medicine. She knew something was wrong, they both did. But Rangi wasn’t willing to budge. It was uncomfortable for her, but she had to help Rangi open up.

“Rangi, you know better than anyone that pushing this away won’t help. I know a lot has happened in so little time, and I’m worried about you. Please, just talk to me” 

Rangi sat silently for a moment before suddenly standing up. She began to pace around the room sporadically. Kyoshi didn’t know how to respond at first.

“What is it?”

Rangi stopped in her tracks. “I’m-I’m just so….frustrated.” She clenched her fists.

Kyoshi could feel more than just frustration in her words. “..Why are you frustrated?” She knew why, but she still wanted to hear it from her. 

“I’m frustrated because….because I feel like I’ve just been lied to for most of my life.”

Kyoshi could understand that feeling considering her accidental discovery, the one that got them both down this path.

“Ever since I was a kid I was told the Fire Nation was a symbol for honor across the world, I was told that for so long. Now I’m seeing them imprisoning people without question and attacking their own citizens! What honor is there in hurting innocent people!”

The pain in her palm helped her to not let her anger boil to an extreme. She sighed before she continued. 

“But more than that, I’ve wanted to be part of the military ever since I could remember. That's what I’ve always wanted to be. And I put myself through so much just to get to where I am now. A soldier is supposed to protect the people, not be feared by them. The protestors, when their leader was speaking to Jiran, he was trying to be strong but I could hear so much fear in his voice.”

Rangi began to look back up at Kyoshi, she built up the courage to look her in the eyes.

“But what does that make me, I’m still a part of them. They say I’m more honorable now after I became a lieutenant, but from where I see it I have even less honor than when I started. I have about as much honor as-”

“As a _daofei_?”

The interjection caught Rangi off guard, but Kyoshi was relieved that it let her gain a bit of an outside perspective. She nodded.

“I think you’ve got it all wrong,” Kyoshi put her hand on Rangi’s shoulder. “You never wanted to hurt people, you became a lieutenant because you wanted to help others. That's plain to see. I mean, you attacked a higher ranking commander just to protect innocent people. You were the real hero out there. That’s not just honorable. That's brave.”

Rangi smiled lightly at Kyoshi’s words of encouragement, brushing her fingers against her hand. But after a moment she started pacing again, this time a bit slower. 

“Even so, I can’t keep being a part of it anymore. I’ve dedicated my life to this, but now I see its nothing more than the Firelord’s personal rescue squad. I don’t want to be that. I’ll never be that! And I’m sick of it. I’m sick of the petty power play. I’m sick of these clan rivalries. I’m sick of that stiff feeling I get when I have to talk to the governors that pretend they want to help, but they just want to keep their position in power. I’m sick of being a noble. I’m sick of this code of honor I’ve been holding onto for years.”

Suddenly, Rangi yanked out the pin in her hair and pulled the tie keeping it together, letting it all fall to the sides of her face.

“And I’m sick of this stupid topknot!”

She threw the pin and tie against the wall.

Kyoshi stood where she was, completely frozen. She forgot how quickly and openly Rangi expressed her feelings around her. Part of her was shocked at the boldness of Rangi’s claims, leaving that same sincerity she radiated before the fight with Jiran. But also it was that Kyoshi keeps forgetting how nice her hair looks when it's not being held up. 

Rangi grimaced again, the pain from her palm seeping back. Kyoshi walked closer to her, looking at the wound. As she got closer, it seemed that Rangi was getting calmer. Kyoshi felt a sense of relief, knowing that even venting was already helping her process these hard feelings.

“I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me to see you like this. But just know you never have to keep being “honorable” around me. No matter what you decide to do, I’ll always love you.”

Rangi sighed, her cold stare became a warm smile. It was strange, only a few days ago she was having this exact same talk with Kyoshi. She never thought she would need to hear those words for herself. 

She gave Kyoshi a quick kiss. “Thank you…...Thank you so much. And I Iove you too.”

Kyoshi returned the smile. With time her gaze came back to the injury. “Now, let me take care of this for you.”

\-----------------------------------

The feeling of water clinging to her wound stung at first, but after a few moments, Rangi could already feel it healing with Kyoshi’s help. The Avatar held her hand gently while using her other hand to slowly direct circulation. 

Kyoshi was in deep concentration. She didn’t want to move too fast, otherwise, the pain might come back worse than before. She had to keep it at a constant. As she focused on Rangi's palm it made her think about the scars she had on her own hands from the fight with Xu Ping. The memory left a bitter feeling, knowing that while she could heal her hand she would still have the burn as a reminder. But it didn’t take long for that memory to be pushed to the side. 

“I can’t believe how much you’ve changed.”

Kyoshi looked up quickly to find Rangi’s loving stare. The warmth she felt from it left her flustered and unprepared. Its been a while since Kyoshi was this smitten by her glowing girl. 

“Your really becoming a great Avatar. Seeing you out there, you really seemed like you were taking your role to heart. And most surprisingly, you seem like your happy. I’m-I’m just so proud of you.”

It hit Kyoshi hard. The feeling of someone being proud of her. This whole day felt like a dream that she didn’t want to wake up from. It felt like, for the first time, she was on the right track to being who she needed to be. Kyoshi began to tear up a little before she spoke.

“And I’m proud of you too. You made some hard decisions today, but you didn’t run away from what you thought was right. Seeing you fight alongside me, it made me feel so lucky to have met you.” 

Tears welled up in Rangi’s eyes as well. She exhaled, feeling the relief of the pain disappearing and the relief of still being here with Kyoshi. She leaned in to kiss her again, but this time she let it linger. Kyoshi still focused on healing, unconsciously keeping the flow at the same speed.

As their lips parted, Kyoshi spoke near Rangi’s ear. “And speaking of changes, I really like your new hair.”

Rangi chuckled as Kyoshi nuzzled part of her face into the long strands of her hair. After a moment, Kyoshi stopped the movement in the water, letting it slide off Rangi’s hand. She rubbed her thumb around the skin of her palm. She did this for a few moments before looking up.

“Do you feel any pain?”

Rangi smiled at her intently. “No, not a thing.”

In a few hours, Kyoshi would have to face a truly uncertain situation. But right now, she was where she wanted to be, helping someone she loved.


	6. The Roles We're Given

Dusk began to creep over the horizon of the Fire Nation royal palace. It was only a few hours before Zoryu would make his public address, putting a cap on the whole Saowan clan situation. He was dreading every minute that passed.

His office space looked much different than most of the other rooms in the palace, rather than the bright reds of the other interiors the office resembled burgundy. In contrast to the rest of the palace, it was much more professional than regal. He was hunched over an old wooden desk, finishing the last few points of his speech. 

But while he was in deep concentration, the voice of a guard broke the silence.

“Firelord Zoryu…..” His voice was shaking slightly. Zoryu didn’t look up from his paper.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Sir, you…… um, have a visitor.”

The confusion was apparent in Zoryu’s eyes. “Who could possibly be visiting me right before an important spe-”

He looked up to find Kyoshi standing right next to the guard. Zoryu froze in place, this was the last person he wanted to see right now. 

Kyoshi stood with reservation, back in the  _ daofei _ makeup. She bowed her head slightly, trying to make an attempt at a formal greeting as the guard made his exit. “Its good to see you again, Firelord Zoryu.”

Zoryu strained his face, a combination of anger and fear. “What do you want? Plan on finishing the job you gave to your little assassin?”

Kyoshi stared at Zoryu blankly. His tone was much more combative than she had ever heard from him. “No need to be hasty, actually I’ve come to meet up with him.”

Right as she was done talking, Lao Ge suddenly dropped from the ceiling. It made Zoryu jump in fear, leaving an expression that would have been the last face you would envision when thinking about the Firelord himself. 

Lao Ge smiled in amusement before returning to Kyoshi’s side. Zoryu attempted to collect himself after such a sudden scare. 

Zoryu pointed at Lao Ge. “How long have you been in here?!”

The old man shrugged nonchalantly, looking around the room. “Long enough.”

“But that's not the only reason I’m here. I’m here to make sure you’ve kept to our agreement.”

Zoryu grimaced, he didn’t need to be reminded but he could still anticipate the blow to his honor after the nobles hear his address. He angrily grabbed his written speech and handed it to Kyoshi.

“You can look all through it, I’ve kept my promise. Are you happy now?”

Kyoshi meticulously looked at every sentence, making sure there wasn’t some possible ambiguity in what his intentions were. Everything was there, the Saowan members not affiliated with Chaejin or Huazo would be released while Chaejin and Huazo would be under tight security. It was all there. 

“Well, it seems your right. You’ve kept your promise…..but I’m going to need some adjustments.”

Zoryu leaned his head to the side. “What do you mean by that?”

“I want you to free all of the protesters you’ve imprisoned as well.”

Zoryu felt his stomach sink, he had not anticipated this request. It was another addition to the list of the reasons the Avatar didn’t trust him. 

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t find out, did you?” There was a noticeable disdain in her voice, despite the fact she was still speaking calmly. It left an unbearable silence, that question still up in the air.

“Fine. I’ll add it in. This whole thing is already a bit of a reach but if it gets you off my back I’ll make it happen.” 

Kyoshi returned the speech as he prepared to revise it. She was surprised at how easy this negotiation was going, but then she remembered this was Zoryu she was talking to. Before he tried acting like a “proper” Firelord, he was a bit of a pushover. Well, at least he was a pushover in person.

Kyoshi slightly raised a hand, prompting Zoryu to stop before he started writing again. “There was one last thing I wanted to make sure of…..”

Zoryu leaned in on his desk with a hand holding his face up in exhaustion and annoyance.

“That man you brought in to take Yun’s place, the man who was supposed to be executed. Where is he?”

Zoryu sighed for a moment before speaking. 

“I released him last night, he should be back home by now. His family lives by some of the huts outside the city walls if you want to find him.”

“And….”

Zoryu’s face tightened. “And I relinquished his debts. Again, I did everything you asked me to do.”

“Yes, and it only took you weeks to finally get around to it,” Kyoshi had to try to not blatantly insult Zoryu, but sometimes it was hard to do. “But all that matters now is that it's done.”

Kyoshi didn’t bother to make any semblance of a formal leave, as she started making her way out the door. Then suddenly Zoryu stood up.

“Wait, Kyoshi…”

Kyoshi stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the young Firelord. 

“There's something I need to know. The message you gave me, or rather your assassin gave me. You said that if I didn’t meet your demands….you’d have me killed. Did you mean it?”

Another unbearable silence. Kyoshi sighed deeply. It was still a question that bugged her before she even arrived at the palace. But another thought came into her head. An idea that came to her after everything she saw. What she was going to say wasn’t the truth, since the plan really was to kill him if he didn’t comply. But she decided this was a good opportunity to send the right message. 

“No. I wouldn’t have. Not because I couldn’t get rid of you. If that was the case I could have done that a long time ago, but all that would do is give Chaejin a chance at the throne, and we both know that wouldn’t solve anything. 

“It was just an empty threat to get you to cooperate. But more than that, I don’t even need to kill you. Most of your people believe the Saowan clan’s arrest was justified, but I’ve seen enough to convince them otherwise. If they really knew what you did, bringing in an innocent man to take Yun’s execution, blaming the Saowan with no evidence, and using that to keep your power, the nobles wouldn’t even need to disgrace you. Because the people would have done it before they could. They may not listen to me, but I’m certain they’d listen to Yangchen.”

Zoryu’s eyes widened as he stood up. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Kyoshi showed no change in expression, she wasn’t the same person she was when they last met. She wasn’t trying to pretend she was some imposing force of authority, because now she really was. All she responded with was silence.

Zoryu slowly sat back down, the anger he felt dissipated as he began to feel how powerless he really was. 

“I don’t know what you think of yourself now, as a leader, but before that, I saw someone who wanted peace for their nation. Someone who wanted peace for their people. But I misjudged you. All you really wanted was an easy peace, one that didn’t require you to make any tough decisions. And look where that's gotten us.”

Zoryu had forgotten the days before the incident with Yun. He forgot about the worry that he had for the crops and the welfare of his people. Now he had bogged himself down a hole trying to settle this Saowan issue that he created for himself. All he could feel was bitter, having to become someone he never wanted to be. 

“You may think the people deserve to respect you, now that you're trying to act like a real Firelord, whatever that is. But trust me, you should be the one respecting the people. You're nothing without them.” 

Zoryu leaned back in his chair. He wasn’t being threatened, he knew that, but it still felt like he was. If it was any other Firelord they would have banished her for the audacity of speaking in that way. But she held the power now, not just that but the truth. All Zoryu could do was laugh.

“Well, it looks like you’ve really embraced being the Avatar, huh.”

Kyoshi still kept her composed, disdainful stare. “And it looks like you're really taking after your father.”

With that, Kyoshi saw herself out. Lao Ge gave a joking bow to Zoryu as he left along with her. As they opened the door, they looked down a long hallway draped with red Fire Nation banners. But at the end of the hall, Kyoshi noticed a familiar face pointing in their direction. 

“YOU!!!” It was about as appropriate a greeting from Jiran as Kyoshi could anticipate.

Jiran called out to the room behind Kyoshi. “Don’t worry Firelord, I’ll take care of this treasonous Avatar.”

Zoryu weakly called out from his office. “Please don’t.”

The command didn’t stop Jiran from getting into his fighting stance, with more assurance and cockiness than their last encounter. “Your little girlfriend isn’t here to help you now. I’m going to enjoy wiping the floor with you!”

He then made his advance towards Kyoshi and Lao Ge. The only time she lost part of her composure was right then, pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out a short frustrated sigh. Without a second thought, Kyoshi raised a fist up, creating a pillar that came up from below Jiran. It flung him straight up into the air, hitting the ceiling and coming right back down to the floor. 

Kyoshi and Lao Ge continued their way down the hall, passing by Jiran’s unconscious body. He wasn’t dead but he probably broke a few ribs. And another tooth. 

With time they made their way out of the palace gates, heading back into the city. After they were far away enough from the guards, Kyoshi let out a long exhale. It felt like she was keeping in any anxiety she had for the entire time she was in there. She turned to Lao Ge as they were walking down the steps to the palace.

“So, how did I do?”

The old man gave her a mischievous smile. “A truly fine performance, more than worthy of the Flying Opera Company.”

She laughed, it was probably the first time Lao Ge made her laugh. It was another new experience. 

“Well, I’m just glad that's all over now,” Kyoshi’s eyes began to wander back to the city, focusing on the outside of the walls and the rays of the setting sun. “But there's still one more loose end I need to deal with.”


	7. To Save A Life

The hut which Motome and his family lived in wasn’t a sign of wealth or prosperity, but it was still home. The wind that came with nighttime lightly shook the wooden structure, sometimes swaying it side to side. Sometimes he thought the whole hut would collapse in on itself, but even during the worst storms, it was somehow able to stand. It was all he had, nothing more than the wood to build it and a spot to make a fire. 

His family was small, just his wife Kuni and his nine-year-old daughter Song. They had fallen on hard times with sizable debt and the failing harvests, leading him to desperate measures for his family’s well being. He was called upon by Fire Nation chancellors to take the place of someone who was up for execution, mainly due to his resemblance to the accused. His family would be relinquished of their debts, giving them the possibility of a better life. From where he stood, there wouldn’t be another chance to help them, so he took it. He couldn’t bear telling them, not just for the tears it would bring but also the push back against the idea. Kuni would never approve of it, which is why he never told her. He thought it was best for everyone.

But a series of strange events kept Motome from reaching that goal and relieving his family. He had to pretend to be a man named Yun, which he didn’t quite understand other than being told it was for “the good of the country”. Then he was miraculously saved by the Avatar, even if he didn’t want to be saved at first. After that, he spent a few days in the cells near the royal palace, waiting for an execution that never came. After a while he thought life was pulling a sick joke on him, playing out his anticipation for death like a musical note that just keeps rising. With the days that passed, he noticed the rain coming over Caldera. It gave him brief comfort, as it means that the crops might finally grow again and their family would have a moment to prosper. It was too bad that he wasn’t there to see it. 

Then, all of a sudden, he was freed. The guards said that his debts had been eschewed and he was free to go home as long as he never mentioned these events to anyone. Motome didn’t know what to think or feel after walking out of the prison gates, all he could do was make the trek back home. For some reason, he could deal with the idea of facing death (at least he thought so), but the idea of facing his family after leaving them without a word was somehow much worse. 

When he returned, he was greeted with angry yelling and copious tears. Kuni had searched the town for a month trying to find him, only coming to dead ends at every corner. She was about to give up before he miraculously returned. He tried to brush off his disappearance as being gone for a fishing job, but Kuni was persistent and was able to get the truth out of him pretty easily. It was hard to understand for Motome, there was still a lot that was left ambiguous. For example, who was Yun? Why was he on trial for execution and why was it an issue that could impact the clans? Why was he being used as a decoy? More than anything, why did the Avatar try to save him? Why was he freed?

\-------------------------------------------

The smell of warm rice filled the hut with a sense of serenity. To Motome, it was an aroma that was dearly missed during his time in prison. He sat by the fire, taking in the scent as he weaved a wicker basket. Song sat by him, watching the bubbles start to rise from the heated pot. But from the other side of the room, Motome heard Kuni call out to him.

“Motome, there's someone here to see you….”

There was a bit of hesitation in her voice, and Motome was confused as to who would want to visit this close to night time. He put down the basket and made his way over. A twinge of fear came over him as he slowly began to notice how tall the person at the door was. At first, he panicked, thinking that it might be a Fire Nation soldier finding out about his broken promise to not discuss his time in prison. But some of that fear subsided when he saw the person’s face. 

“I apologize for my intrusion,” said Kyoshi while bowing. “But by any chance, are you Motome?”

Motome nodded without saying anything. He was not expecting the Avatar to cross his path twice in his life. It would have been an honor if the circumstances weren’t so strange. 

“Y-Yes, I am.”

Kyoshi raised her head back up to examine him. The Fire Nation had already pulled a great deal of deception over her, so she needed to make sure he really was the same person as before. But most of her reference was how close to Yun he appeared. And like last time, he might as well have been a doppelganger if it weren’t for his gold-colored eyes. It was like being able to see him again. 

Kyoshi could feel a deep pain in her chest, but she did her best to push it off to the side. It wasn’t important now, she found what she was looking for and that's all that mattered.

“I apologize it took me this long to find you, I was told that you lived around here and the travel took longer than I expected. I just needed to make sure you were still alive.”

At that moment, Motome realized why he was released that day. After the Avatar tried to save him, she must have pulled some strings to get his freedom and his debts erased. He was a bit surprised it took him this long to come to that realization.

“Again, I apologize for my intrusion. I’ll be on my way.” Kyoshi started walking back to town before she heard a voice behind her.

“Wait!”

She turned back around to Motome. He seemed like he was trying to find the right words, caught in a web of conflicting thoughts.

“You don’t have to leave so soon. Come inside, we just started making dinner.”

Kyoshi was slightly taken aback by the offer. She remembered Motome mentioning his family were living in poverty and struggling for food so she felt slightly guilty, like she was taking from the needy.

“It’s fine, really. Besides I don’t want to bother your family.”

“Oh come now, you're not bothering anyone,” Kuni interjected quite assertively. “Come inside, we’re almost done with the rice.”

Kuni didn’t exactly know what Kyoshi’s relation to Motome was, but she knew who the tall girl was. “It would be an honor to make a home-cooked meal for the Avatar,” she quipped.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The food reminded her of the noodles Rangi gave her back at North Chung-Ling. Technically it wasn’t as fancy as anything she saw at the royal palace, but it still tasted like a lot of love was put into it. For a second, she was so distracted by how good the food was that she forgot what her original intention with showing up was. 

She looked up from her bowl, noticing Kuni’s satisfied smirk knowing the Avatar was thoroughly enjoying her culinary work. She also noticed a stare from Song. She had finished her meal early and was examining the Avatar from across the room. Eventually, she crawled over to Kyoshi’s side to study her up close.

The young girl lightly tugged at Kyoshi’s green kimono. “Your clothes are cool! I wish I got to dress like this.”

Kyoshi chuckled a genuine chuckle. It was one thing to get the admiration of the people, but to hear a young girl say your “cool” was a special feeling. When she was younger, she was only the target for ridicule among others of her own age so it was something she mostly missed out on. 

Song continued to look over Kyoshi’s appearance until something else caught her eye. She pulled out one of Kyoshi’s fans from the cloth around her waist. “What’s this?” She looked at it closely before she opened it.

Fright was across Kyoshi’s face as she realized what the girl found. She took it back as quickly as she could. This surprised Song, but also the other members of her family. Kyoshi could sense the unease she must have caused by her reaction.

“Song, don’t bother Kyoshi please,” said Kuni.

Kyoshi looked at Song while holding the open fan. She gave the young girl a stern but concerned look, channeling a tiny bit of her Avatar authority.

“This is not a toy to play with, its a very dangerous weapon. Do you understand?”

Song nodded her head sadly, looking like she was about to get a lecture. Kyoshi sighed before she put a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder. She quickly put away the fan.

“No child should ever have to wield one of these,” Kyoshi said with bitterness in her voice. 

Motome could sense the uncomfortable silence in the room, so he decided to break the silence.

“Avatar Kyoshi, I haven’t gotten the chance to say this but……..I’m truly in your debt. If there’s ever anything I could do to repay you, I’m at your service.”

Montome bowed from his spot. There was a great sense of honor behind the action, not the facade that the other nobles had manufactured about honor. This was a true, deeply rooted honor for another person’s bravery. 

Kuni did the same. “And I’m grateful for you bringing back my husband. I don’t know what I would have done if he never came back.”

Motome raised from his bow to face his wife. He let out a light chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. “Oh Kuni, you would have done fine without me. I mean with the harvest coming back you’d probably have saved a lot of-”

“I’m not talking about money Motome! I’m talking about you! Do you think I would have cared if we get a few more copper pieces each week? Do you think I wouldn’t care that I never got to see you again? That your daughter never got to see you again?”

Motome looked down at the ground. Something about the response surprised him. “Your right. I know saying ‘I’m sorry’ won’t make it go away but I truly am.”

Kuni’s serious look slowly subsided as she sighed. “You can really be a dunce sometimes,” she said while smiling. “I’m still mad at you, but I’m just glad your home.” 

Kuni hugged Montome tightly, which he in return hugged her. Song came to the back and hugged both of them yelling “group hug”. Kuni held Montome’s hand in the embrace.

“You know you're worth more to than just a few coins to me. Just because you think you have to kill yourself in order to provide for us doesn’t mean you should. I know we’ll get by, but I’d rather be getting by with you.”

They didn’t have to say anything after that, they just held onto their embrace. Kyoshi watched from the sidelines, observing probably her first instance of a real family. She was kind of jealous of Song. Even living in poverty, she had the love of a caring family. But she also realized that her actions, to save Motome, saved this girl from a life of growing up without a father. Kyoshi had spent her life without someone she could see as a mother figure, but she did have Kelsang as a father. The thoughts of the family and friends she lost came back to her, but there was still that feeling of relief. 

The feeling knowing that she actually saved someone. 

She also saw something else in this family. The advice Motome’s wife was giving him reminded her of Rangi. The kind of advice that should have been obvious but meant more than they realized. It was almost like she could hear her voice in the room. But she also took great sympathy on Motome, she knew too well what it felt like to go down a road you couldn’t turn back from, only to realize it was never necessary in the first place. For a day where her ego could have grown with all the attention she was getting, it was humbling to relate with someone who was by all accounts an average person. 

Kyoshi bowed slightly. “You don’t need to repay me, your hospitality has been more than enough.”

Kuni interjected again. “Nonsense! Not to pry but I don’t think a bowl of soup and rice is enough to say ‘thank you for saving my loved one from possible death.’”

Kyoshi couldn’t argue with that. She just felt that she’d already been given enough. “It's fine, really. I’ve lived off of less anyways.”

Motome took note of that curious bit of information. It was probably impolite of him to try to get more into the Avatar’s personal history, but this piqued his interest. He leaned in after Kyoshi spoke. “What do you mean by that?”

Kyoshi didn’t even realize that she opened herself up to her life story with that comment. It must have been the change of scenario that allowed her to open up without realizing it. While she was talking to Zoryu only a couple of minutes ago, she felt more comfortable talking about this with welcoming strangers.

Kuni scoffed at Motome’s question. “Honey, please you shouldn’t ask qu-”

“No, it's fine,” Kyoshi interjected.

Now both of them leaned in, realizing they were getting to speak with the Avatar in a somewhat informal way. Kyoshi exhaled before she recounted her tale.

“Before I was the Avatar, or before I knew I was the Avatar, I lived on the streets. I was abandoned by my parents. For a good while I had to learn to live with what I had, but it was still hard trying to live on your own as a kid. Later on, I discovered I was the Avatar from someone who took me in. So much happened after that, most of it bad. I tried to help a lot of people, but mostly let them down. But now I’ve got a better bearing on who I am as the Avatar, which is what brought me here. Finding you.”

The room was left quiet. No one knew how to respond for a good while. Motome examined Kyoshi, remembering that he caught her at a somewhat vulnerable moment when they first met. Now he had great sympathy for the Avatar. He looked at her.

“Funny isn’t it. How easily life can deal you a bad hand.”

Kyoshi looked at him as well. She saw a face that expressed the same weariness that she had felt for so long. Someone who was trying to come to terms with their own limits. But also, she saw a face that reminded her of a friend. It reminded her of someone she lost.

Montome’s face suddenly changed to worry. “Oh I-I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”

Kyoshi was confused by his reaction. She didn’t realize she was crying. The embarrassment from her realization didn’t help, crying in front of strangers would not have been considered proper Avatar behavior. Neither would using her kimono as a handkerchief. She tried to speak, her voice was shaky.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she repeated trying to keep her composure. It was hard, especially when she would see his face again. “It's just…….you look so much like him”

Motome started to make the connections in his head. He only knew about Yun from what the chancellors told him, what they wanted him to imitate. But he never knew who he truly was. But he could tell from Kyoshi’s expression that he used to be a good friend. 

“Is he……”

He didn’t want to say it, but Kyoshi understood what he was asking. She nodded, trying to contain the sadness. Motome didn’t avert his eyes. 

Kyoshi’s voice was still shaky. “I did it, I needed to know he wouldn’t hurt anyone else.” There wasn’t any reconciliation in the way that she spoke, just a great sense of loss. 

Motome didn’t know how to comfort her at first, he knew nothing of her situation. But he still tried anyway. “W…..What was he like?”

It wasn’t a question that Kyoshi would have expected, but it did relieve some of her sadness. It was nice to find someone who didn’t just take pity on her, it was someone who wanted to know more than just sad parts. For the first time since he had disappeared, someone wanted to know who Yun really was. 

\--------------------------------------------

Dusk had shifted into the night as the lights of the capital began to illuminate in the distance. Kyoshi crouched as she exited the low front door of the hut. Motome, Kuni and Song all followed behind her. The wind was starting to blow softly across the grassy plains.

“Remember, you're always welcome in this house,” said Kuni. “Feel free to stop by to say hello whenever you like.”

Kyoshi smiled. It was another new experience for her, receiving kindness from total strangers and being invited to visit again. She didn’t know how to properly process it, sometimes she didn’t know what to do with unconditional kindness, even now. One thing that she did know was that she would be visiting again, possibly very soon.

“Thank you, thank you both.” Then she crouched down to speak with Song. “And you won’t play with any more dangerous fans now will you?”

Song huffed and stood straight, she nodded like a student taking commanders from a teacher. Her mouth was quivering a little bit. “No ma'am!”

“Good then,” she ruffled her hair slightly before standing back up.

Kyoshi waved to the family before she started walking, heading back into town. But a few seconds into her walk, she heard something strange. The sound of footsteps on the grass. They were going quickly. Someone was running towards her. It was so sudden. Something in the back of her mind fired, she started to panic. She felt danger, but she couldn’t identify it.

She turned around quickly, ready to face whatever threat it might be. Then she suddenly felt her waist tighten. She looked around at first and couldn’t find anyone. Then she looked down.

Song was hugging Kyoshi very tightly. She was hugging about as tight as she could. Kyoshi was confused, both by the intention of the embrace and the internal feeling she was getting. Song only hugged tighter with each second. The young girl tried speaking, only to be stopped by the occasional sniffle. Kyoshi realized she was crying. She tried to comfort her with a little pat on the head, unsure of what to do. With time, she finally spoke.

“ _Thank you_ ,” she said through a shaky voice. “ _For saving my papa._ ”

Through the girls crying, Kyoshi felt a freeing relief. Relief that this girl would not have to go through what she lived through as a child. Because of Kyoshi, she would get to have a childhood. Knowing this, it somehow made the past few weeks of torment worth it, to know she was able to save at least one life, do something that was more than make up for her own shortcomings. She saved Rangi, and she saved this girl’s father. It took everything Kyoshi had not to cry, she wanted to stay strong for Song. 

With her voice also shaky, Kyoshi kept repeating “It’s okay, it’s okay” as the young girl began to calm down. Once her crying ended, Song made her way back to her parents. Kyoshi waved to the young girl before continuing her trek back. 

So many thoughts were swimming through her mind.  _ What am I going to tell Rangi when I get back? Is this what being the Avatar is all about? Why do I feel really…..good all of a sudden? Why do I suddenly want kids?  _

But then one thought crept into her mind, one that stood dormant for most of her visit but finally showed itself after she left. She felt a longing for someone she had lost, thinking of Yun when she looking at Motome. But there was another person she was missing. Someone that meant the world to her, someone that gave her comfort in bad times, someone who was there to support her in her finest hours. 

She missed her father. Not her real father, but her true father.


	8. I'll Always Be With You

Kyoshi entered the Fire Lily Inn through the lobby. It was night time when she arrived so she tried to be quiet and not wake anyone up. The lobby was empty again, so she decided to use the water pump to remove her makeup. After drying her face, she made her way up to the next floor. 

She expected the halls to be empty and dark, but that was far from the case. Instead, it was crowded with people. There was a jolly atmosphere about the place. It only took a moment for everyone to notice Kyoshi’s arrival as the room burst into applause. She was confused at first by the reaction until she heard someone call out from the back of the room. 

“Our brothers and sisters are coming home!”

Zoryu had kept to his word, finally. It was another weight off of Kyoshi’s shoulders. She smiled as the demonstrators celebrated both her success and her return. Then she noticed a group of people making their way to the front. 

First, she saw Rangi, her hair was still down from the last time they talked. And soon everyone else came to see her. Jinpa looked relieved that the situation didn’t get out of hand or end with her having to fight the Fire Nation army again. 

Rangi ran over to her towering girl, jumping into her embrace. Kyoshi didn’t need a second thought before giving her a kiss. It was like they forgot about all the other people in the room. But nobody was phased by it, besides Kirima cracking a teasing joke and Atuat nudging Hei-ran playfully, seeing her daughter act out of what would be considered proper Fire Nation etiquette. But it didn’t bother her anymore. They had both abandoned honor by this point, she was just happy to see her daughter was still as happy being with Kyoshi as she was before. 

To Kyoshi, this was about as close to a dream as she could get. Despite everything that had happened that morning, she had helped to bring justice. It was still hard for her to believe, the idea that something was finally turning out right for her. She wanted to hold onto this feeling just a bit longer, just like how she wanted to keep holding on to Rangi. 

\---------------------------------

By the time the festivities had died down, it was already late into the night. The rest of the group made their way to their rooms, as did Rangi and Kyoshi. Rangi guided her way through the dark, creating a little ember to find where the bed was. Kyoshi and Rangi burrowed under the blankets, trying to relieve all the stress and worry of the day by softly talking to each other, hoping to fall asleep.

“So, Zoryu was sort of a pushover?”

“Honestly if you were there you probably would have been embarrassed. I guess just being super serious and talking menacingly was enough to convince him I wouldn’t let him off easy.”

Rangi chuckled softly. “That definitely sounds like him.”

They both laughed, thinking back on the day a bit more fondly now. During a moment of silence, they nestled closer into each other. The blankets weren’t the finest quality, but the warmth of Rangi helped make up for how thin the sheets were. It also helped since Kyoshi’s legs were popping out of the edges of the blanket. 

Rangi fondly looked at her. “You know, I meant what I said when I told you I was proud of you. So is everyone else.” She looked off to the side for a moment. “Even my mother.”

Kyoshi had seen Hei-ran be supporting before, letting her know that she was part of the family. But every time she found some semblance of admiration from the woman it felt surprising. It felt strange to be considered family by anyone. Well, anyone that wasn’t Kelsang. 

Sad thoughts kept coming back to her when she least expected it, but she wouldn’t let it ruin the mood. Kyoshi kissed Rangi’s forehead while lightly brushing her hair. 

A thought came into Kyoshi’s head. “That reminds me, when this is all over we should go visit your island. I still want to see it.”

Rangi nuzzled closer to Kyoshi, letting out an exhale of relaxation. “I’d like that…..”

They both slowly fell asleep, Rangi with Kyoshi’s hair brushing and Kyoshi with the feeling of Rangi’s warm breaths.

\------------------------------------------------

She felt the panic again. She saw brief images. Images she hoped to never see again. The last moments she ever saw Kelsang, right before he died. She could feel her heart race, only going faster and faster before she jolted herself awake. 

She tried to slow her breathing down at the risk of hyperventilating. After she got her bearings, she realized it was still night time. Rangi was still fast asleep. 

The feeling of loss came back to Kyoshi, but now she had no way to push it off to the side. She didn’t know how to deal with, or who to talk to. But that gave her an idea.

Kyoshi didn’t want to leave Rangi by herself like she did back at the estate, so she found a spot next to the bed to meditate. She straightened her back and put her hands firmly together. She found a steady pace to breath, closed her eyes, and tried to enter the Spirit World.

A few moments later, Rangi felt the empty side of the bed. She slowly woke up and saw Kyoshi meditating. She chuckled to herself before getting out of bed and joining Kyoshi’s side. While she was partly meditating, she was mostly sleeping while sitting up. 

Meanwhile, Kyoshi was beginning to see the familiar floor of fog that acted as her view of the Spirit World. She was hoping to see Kuruk, something she never thought she would want to do before. She couldn’t talk to Kelsang, but she wanted to hear more about him from someone who also cared for the Air Nomad. 

Some of the fog began to part, feeling the clouds shift around her. She began to feel a presence before her, she didn’t look but she could tell someone was there. 

“Thanks for seeing me Kuruk,” said Kyoshi with a bit of weariness in her voice. 

“Oh, you wanted to speak to Avatar Kuruk?”

This question confused Kyoshi greatly. She could hear his voice, but there was something different about it. Like it had changed slightly. She wasn’t even sure if it was Kuruk. It was unclear.

“Kuruk isn’t here right now, but he said it would be good for me to visit you.”

Suddenly the voice of the man before her was clear. Not just clear, but completely recognizable. Kyoshi audibly gasped before she looked up.

“It’s good to see you again Kyoshi,” said Kelsang with a warm smile. 

Kyoshi was in utter disbelief. She was seeing him right in front of her. With the same warm smile, the same welcoming eyes, the same everything. It didn’t take long for her to start tearing up. She tried to speak but couldn’t find the right words at first. 

Her hands shook, trying to reach for him. Even when she was in the Spirit World, she could feel the touch of someone else. She checked, just to make sure her mind wasn’t playing a trick on her. But it wasn’t, these were definitely Kelsang’s hands. She looked up at the old Air Nomad, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t know what was going on, but right now it didn’t matter.

“I-It’s really you….”

Without warning, she embraced Kelsang. He let out a quick puff of air from the surprise, but he let go of a quick chuckle as well. Kyoshi held onto him tightly, the same way that Song had done with her. Kelsang gave Kyoshi a comforting pat on the back while she tried to contain herself. But after a while she gave in, letting her emotions fall out of her like a waterfall. She attempted to speak through her tears.

“I missed you so much……”

“I missed you too, my little Avatar.”

Kelsang then leaned back from Kyoshi’s embrace, examining her for a moment. “But then again, you never were very little. Have you grown a few inches on me?”

Through her sobs, Kyoshi found it in her to laugh. Kelsang always knew how to get her out of her worst moods, even now. But Kyoshi, even in a moment where her mind was scrambled with a million thoughts, had something on her mind.

“Kelsang, I’m…..I’m so sorry.”

The Air Nomad kept smiling, even if he was confused at the remark. “What for?”

Kyoshi didn’t even know where to start. The feeling of blame came back to her in full force. “I’m sorry I didn’t become the Avatar you would have wanted. There was so much I could have done differently. I could have been helping the world more than I did. I feel like I might have……..disappointed you…”

She felt Kelsang’s hand on her shoulder. “How could I ever be disappointed in you?”

She looked back at him to see his warm smile again. It was infectious, making all of Kyoshi’s sad thoughts fade away as she grinned slightly. 

“I know you’ve been through so much and maybe there are some decisions you’ve made that you regret. But look at all the good you’ve brought. I mean, look at what you’ve accomplished in just a day.”

Kyoshi hadn’t even thought about the time that had passed. It felt more like a week than a day. While she was in a daze, Kelsang playfully ruffled her hair. 

“You’ve grown up so much. You're not the shy girl you used to be. You’ve grown into a strong young woman. You’ve also become a pretty good Avatar!” 

It was good to see Kyoshi still enjoyed Kelsang’s corny jokes. It was another thing about him that she missed.

Kelsang took another moment to look over Kyoshi, seeing all that's changed with her. “I can’t tell you how proud I am of you.”

The words hit her hard. She heard about how proud everyone was of her, but she needed to hear it from him the most. And like that, the tears came back. She cried, but not from sadness, it was more a release of some of the sadness she had held onto. The Air Nomad continued to comfort her.

“And I’m happy,” Kelsang smiled playfully. “Both for you and Rangi. You look wonderful together.”

Kyoshi was still crying, but her head shot up in surprise and slight embarrassment. Kelsang chuckled to himself, knowing he caught Kyoshi off guard. 

“It seems she really loves you. I can’t think of anyone who would go to the lengths that she has to help you. I mean it, I’m really happy for you two.” 

Kyoshi tried to wipe her tears, another smile came over her. “Thank you, Kelsang.” But then a thought crossed her mind. “Wait, how did you know about me and Rangi?”

The Air Nomad responded first with a knowing smile. “Kyoshi, you may not know it but I’ve been by your side for quite a while now.”

Kyoshi was confused and Kelsang could see it.

“After I died, my spirit had followed you through your journey. I wasn’t able to communicate with you directly because I’m not part of the Avatar cycle. Kuruk did some of that for me. Quite frankly, I’m not even sure how I’m talking to you now. But I’ve seen it all. I’ve seen the hardships you’ve endured and I’ve seen the friends you’ve saved.”

Kyoshi began to remember Kelsang’s death. She felt the wave of guilt come over her again. 

“I wish I could have saved you.”

Kelsang could sense the guilt in her words. His face turned serious for once.

“I know you blame yourself for that, and I understand why you might feel that way. But it was never your fault. If you tried to save me, Jianzhu would have killed you. I would never forgive myself if I let that happen to you. I’ve had my time in the world, you still have time to do so many great things!”

The Air Nomad smiled again, exhaling softly. “Besides, I got to see something that I wouldn’t trade for the world.”

Kyoshi’s soaked eyes narrowed in interest. “And what's that?”

“ _I got to see my daughter grow up._ ”

Kyoshi froze for a moment. Her breath was shaking. This was the first time anyone had called her “daughter”. And how assured Kelsang said it, like it felt completely natural, it felt like a heat was rising to Kyoshi’s chest. Then she embraced Kelsang, letting the tears continue. Kelsang was also tearing up slightly, but he hid his face while Kyoshi hugged him. Kyoshi didn’t want to let go. 

“I love you,” Kyoshi paused for a moment before continuing. “....Dad.”

Kelsang patted her back again, now he was the one trying to contain his tears. “I love you too Kyoshi.”

As they held onto each other, she noticed the fog slowly flowing backwards. She didn’t want to go back now, but she knew her spirit vision could only last for so long. Soon they separated, with Kelsang beginning to make his way to the other side of the foggy realm.

He turned back to Kyoshi, who was trying to talk to him.

“Before you go, there's something I need to ask.” She tried to find the right words. “Yun, is he in there too? Is he with you?”

Kelsang nodded slightly. “You’ll see him again when the time is right.”

“.....Will I see you again?”

Kelsang smiled, a smile that was confident in what lied ahead. “Yes, you will. I’m not sure when, but you will see me again. But until then, just remember……..I’ll always be with you.”

The fog began to cover Kelsang. Kyoshi wanted to reach out for him, hang on just a bit longer. But it was only a moment before the realm became a blinding light.

\----------------------------------------

Kyoshi opened her eyes. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. She breathed, this time with a greater sense of calmness. It felt like letting go of so much pain and anguish all at once, it was hard to take in at first but it was still healing. But when she looked back up, she saw something that took her breath away. 

A thousand tiny embers lit up the room, all scattered like stars in the night sky. They were all bright but contained little fires, all had a life to them but were still tranquil. Kyoshi froze in her position.

She noticed Rangi next to her, maybe she was doing this. But she nudged her slightly to find she was sleeping. Kyoshi couldn’t believe it. _She_ was doing this. 

Rangi slowly woke up after the nudge, wiping her eyes to clear her vision. “Kyoshi, are you ready to come back to bed-”

She stopped as she noticed the embers. She was awestruck, her mouth wide open. She looked at Kyoshi and then back to the embers.

“Kyoshi, are you doing this?!”

Kyoshi nodded, still unsure if she actually was the one doing this. She relaxed some of the muscles in her fingers and suddenly the embers grew dimmer. Now she knew for certain it was her. 

Rangi stared at the ember filled the room with a sense of amazement, smiling without realizing it. “I can’t believe this! This is incredible!”

She looked back at the Avatar. “Kyoshi, how are you doing this..” She trailed off, noticing the tears in her eyes. 

Rangi became concerned, not sure of what might have happened while Kyoshi was meditating. She put her palm next to her face. “Kyoshi, is everything alright?” She didn’t get a response at first, so she tried asking another question. “Did you talk to one of the Avatars?”

Kyoshi smiled, wiping away some of the tears. She turned to face Rangi. “No, I didn’t. But Kelsang says ‘hi’.”

Rangi didn’t know what to say, she knew how much Kelsang meant to her. She could see it in her eyes, the feeling of relief. Rangi embraced Kyoshi, with the tall girl nuzzling into the firebender’s hair. No matter if they were sleeping in their bed or meditating together, they found peace with one another.

Kyoshi held onto the embers for a little longer, taking in this new kind of power she’s never felt before. She had only been good with big, bombastic feats of bending most of the time, so seeing this happen by her own hand felt like doing the impossible. She thought about how she did this while she was talking with Kelsang. She thought about how she did this with Rangi by her side. It made her think…….

_Maybe this is what peace really feels like._


End file.
